Owing to the progress in technology, IC cards, such as credit card, fiscard, telephone card, bus card, rapid transit card, and saving card etc. have replaced many of the transaction and disbursement. According to the communication interface, the IC card can be classified into the following types:    1. Contact-type Interface: it divides further into a Smart Card and a Memory Card.            Smart Card: having function of control mechanism and including a microprocessor. It can have the one with 8-bit, 16-bit, or 32-bit and have the addition of confidential treatment such as DES, RSA etc.        Memory Card: including memory, simple logic circuit wherein the memory is ROM (read-only memory) or EEPROM (electrically erasable programmable read only memory); the capacity of the memory can be of 4K, 8K, - - - 1M bytes etc.            2. Contactless type Interface: it further divides into an A-type, a B-type, and a Felica-type wherein both the A-type and B-type are in Proximity ISO 14443 standard while the Felica-type belongs to Sony's standard; among them the communication distance are all around 0˜10 cm (centimeter).    3. Combo type: a card combining both the Contact-type Interface and the Contactless type Interface. It normally divides into two types, i.e. a single-chip type and a multi-chip type.
Although the above-mentioned various kinds of IC-card normally have other devices added such as magnetic stripe, magnetic code, optical memory etc. to increase or enlarge their application or range of use, the user cannot read and look up its content without carrying the card along to the card reader. In other word, one cannot make use of the function for looking up the content of the IC card whenever there is no card reader available or no monitor connected. What is more, IC cards having different applications cannot integrate as one card. Consequently, the users need to carry along many different cards having different functions or applications. As a result, besides being inconvenient, it increases the cost for issuing IC cards too.
In view of the above-mentioned disadvantages, the inventor of the invention used to file a patent application in U.S.A. and granted the patent as U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,430 B2, Chi-Yuan Ou, May 13, 2003, titled as “IC card with display screen”. In this prior art, an IC card includes circuits such as a microprocessor, an EEPROM, and a card reader interface etc. The surface of the IC card also provides display screen (11), solar battery (12), and contact switches (13), (14). The card reader interface, after receiving the data in the card reader, can perform the decoding, decrypting, and categorizing functions. Afterward, the data are stored in EEPROM to attain the object of data storing. When it comes to use, the user hitches the contact switches to display the data content on the display screen in Chinese or English. In this way, the user can look up the data and their content stored without the necessity of carrying the IC cards to the card reader. However, in the IC card of this prior art, the required power supply for driving the relevant devices makes use of the solar batteries disposing on the surface of the IC card, and/or rechargeable battery to serve as back-up power source. Again, the user makes use of the contact switches to read data to manifest the advantage of this granted patent of the prior art. However, it is found that the fabrication process of this granted patent of the prior art is relatively tedious. What is more, the fabrication cost of the solar battery, rechargeable battery, and the contact switches contributes a large proportion of the total cost. Therefore, the inventor, after evaluating the factors on how to shorten the fabrication process and lower the cost, presents the “IC card with display panel but without batteries” of the invention that not only can provide the functions of displaying and looking up but also can lower the cost further.